His Only Fear
by bleedingheart22
Summary: Kagome is sick and Inuyasha cant do anything about it. They are miles away from civilization. Its all up to Kagome to save herself. Rated R for chapter 7!! *complete*....I think. R/R plz!!
1. More Than a Fever

His Only Fear  
  
  
  
Rating - R for sexual content in later chapters  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Kagome just got back from another adventure. But she wasn't able to stop her journey here. And tomorrow will be another day, another day to find the shards with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome laid her head down in her sleeping bag. All she could think about was how she is doing bad in school.  
  
' *sigh* What am I suppose to do?? I can hardly catch up with my school work! Damn...and I'm kinda tired looking for those stupid shards....Sometimes I just want my old life back.'  
  
In her sleeping bag, she turned to the other side so that she could be more comfortable. Something or someone caught her eye. It was Inuyasha sitting by the window of the cabin. What was he looking at? And why does he look so sad? He looked like he was in deep thought. Kagome tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. She tried getting up though that wouldn't work either. She felt so weak. Sick  
  
Inuyasha spotted her looking at him.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" He said roughly.  
  
Kagome didn't respond. Of course she couldn't. There was something wrong and she knew it. But how could it be possible to lose her voice when she had it bout an hour ago?  
  
Kagome stared harder.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
She tired to make at least a sound but it was no use. There was no use of talking to him now. She turned, her back flat on the floor and gently closed her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
It was morning. The bright sun shine through the windows of the old cabin. It was odd. Kagome is usually the first one to wake up in the morning. But this time it was Inuyasha waking up.  
  
'Kagome should be waking up now. She already knows that we have to continue looking for the shards.'  
  
"Hey Kagome....wake up" He yelled from across the room. " You have to help me find them damn shards today! Just like every other day!"  
  
Kagome moaned. She wouldn't even respond. Inuyasha knew something was wrong. He could even smell it. He got up and walked to her sleeping bag. Kagome still had her eyes closed. Inuyasha felt her forehead to see if she had a fever. And she did. His eyes widen. This was no ordinary fever. She was way to sick and hott for it to be ordinary. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. The well was way to far for him to travel, especially when Kagome was sick. And there isn't a town miles away from here.  
  
What can Inuyasha do to help her?? 


	2. Inuyasha getting passionate?

His Only Fear  
  
  
  
Rating - R  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Inuyasha stared hard at her. She looked horrible. Kagome's eyes began to open slowly. She gathered her strength just to speak.  
  
"...Inu..yasha..." she said weakly " Give me...a minute..and we will.....look for the...shards."  
  
"No. You're ill. You can't go out in this condition. You should rest."  
  
Inuyasha gently put his hand over her cheek to confort her. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes shut.  
  
Something wasn't right. It wasn't that Kagome was sick but there was this feeling that bothered Inuyasha. Maybe it's just his imagination. Or maybe not.  
  
Inuyasha tried to think up a way to confort Kagome. He drabed a bowl and headed for the hot srping to get hot water. When he came back he took a small towel. Inuyasha soaked it with the hot water and folded it. He gently wiped Kagome's forehead where it was imbedded with sweat.  
  
She slept so peacefully, and yet so beautifully at the same time. Inuyasha examined her face. Anyways it was the right time to do so since everytime he tried, she would always notice it. He admired her beauty, just like he admired Kikyo's beauty. He started to trace her face with his fingure tips. Suddenly, Inuyasha flinched at Kagome's responce. Kagome's head followed along with Inuyasha's hand, just like how a dog would once you pet it. Although Kagome was still in her deep sleep. Inuyasha relaxed for a moment from thinking she was awake.  
  
Now what is Inuyasha to do? No shard hunting today....  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha came back from taking a bath in the hot spring. As he stepped in he saw Kagome. She was finally awake! All day long she was sleeping. But she wasn't doing much. She was just sat there in front of the fireplace with a blanket over her body and head.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be resting?"  
  
"I got a little...hungry." Kagome could hardly speak.  
  
"I hate to admit, but I'm actually worried about you. You are aware that this isn't an ordinary fever, aren't you?"  
  
Silence echoed in the room.  
  
"Yes...I am aware. I don't think we don't have this kind of...sickness in my world." Kagome was feeling even weaker than before. She rubbed her head as she felt pain in her head.  
  
"Do you think you would get better after a few days?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't....know." Kagome took a deep breathe. It was her way of hiding pain. She didn't want to worry Inuyasha even more. "But I could feel my....energy slipping..away."  
  
"Well them you should be in bed right now!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Kagome didn't want to argue. It wasn't the right time to anyways. She gently slipped back into her sleeping bag. Kagome was now in deep thought. There was something she knew and isn't planning to tell Inuyasha. Somehow she has a feeling that this would be the end of her. She tries to regain her energy every time she sleeps but regainning it that way isn't fast enough. She couldn't resist it longer. Kagome is losing hope.  
  
She decided not to tell Inuyasha. She felt that if she was to die then it is her destiny. And when it comes to destiny, all she could do it accept it. But would Inuyasha accept it?  
  
Authors Note: OK I kinda suck in writing and I really suck in ending chapters but I wanted to update it sooner. Yes, I know I write short chapters but I am trying to extend my story since it might not be as long. Like I said in my summary, its pure romance. And as for adventure its like...1% and the rest goes to romance. Sorry!! 


	3. Where did Kagome go?

His Only Fear  
  
  
  
Rating - R for sexual content in later chapters  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Two days already passed. Kagome didn't seem to get any better. It was the opposite then better. She was getting worse.  
  
Inuyasha felt so helpless. It was a lot easier when he saves her from other demons but save her from some sort of disease?  
  
Inuyasha was outside the cabin. He thought it would be best if he would give her some time alone.Some time to sleep.He yawned. He felt tired himself after spending the whole day watching over Kagome. There was no doubt about his affection for her. But what is it about her that he loved? Her looks? Her personality? Inuyasha couldn't decide...until he thought about Kikyo.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo looked exactly alike. Both beautiful and both has the same abilities. But their personalities were definitely different. Kagome was the sweet, understanding, and caring type. And Kikyo was the mean, rapacious, yet charming kind of person. Its almost similar to Inuyahsa's personality. Sometimes he could be caring and most of the time he's mean and arrogant.  
  
Inuyasha was confused. He didn't know what to feel anymore. It seems like his love for them is balanced and equal. But what he never really understood is why Kikyo intended to kill him. What made him like Kikyo? What was so special about her that turned him on? Inuyasha gave up. He thought it would be best if he didn't think about it at all.  
  
He stood up from his seat and stretched and yawned at the same time. But something was different. Something wasn't right. His ears twitched. He finally realized that he couldn't hear Kagome at all. Inuyasha couldn't even hear her breath. His heart began to race faster then ever before. He immediatly ran to the door and opened it.  
  
  
  
Kagome was gone. She was out of her sleeping bag and ran off somewhere even if she was very ill! Inuyasha decided to follow her scent before she passes out. Following her trail he found out how she escaped. She probably hopped out of he window. How could have Inuyasha not hear that??  
  
Again, he followed her scent out of the cabin. And nt\oticed the trail was leading to the hot spring. Why must she take a bath at her condition?  
  
Without hesitation he ran to the hot spring.  
  
There she was, sitting in the water with only her head above the surface. Kagome hardly moved. If she moved just one muscle she would practically pass out. Kagome knew he was there butshe didn't do anything about it. She was ready. Ready for him to yell at her for getting out of bed. But something else was on her mind. She wanted to know is she was only the use for finding shards and nothing else. She wanted to know if she's even at least a friend to him.  
  
"What are you doing hear?! Aren't you suppose to be in bed??" Inuyasha said roughly.  
  
"I felt dirty...I needed bath..." She looked at his reflection from the water.  
  
"Well you should get your ass back in the cabin before you get even more sick." He turned, giving her the time to cover up. "We should be looking for the shards by now. So how the hell are you going to recover when your here taking a bath??"  
  
Kagome flintched. His words hurt her. She closed her eye's trying to hold her tears back. "Am I just...a tool to you? Did...I even earn the position to at least be...a friend to you?" She said in a monotoned voice.  
  
Inuyasha flintched himself. He hadn't realized how she was hurt from his words. Although he still continues to be cruel. "I don't have time for this....Just hurry up."  
  
All Kagome could do was stare at the reflection. It took her a few seconds to regain some of her energy. She grabbed the towel from the rock that was right next to the pool of water. She slowly got out and wrapped herself with the towel. Kagome would have gotten dressed but she felt so weak that she could hardly get up.  
  
Inuyasha heard her get out of the water. At that same minute he thought about what he just said. He realized it was a little too harsh. Inuyasha tried his hardest to at least be nice for once but he couldn't. It's just isn't his nature. It's isn't what he was. But that shouldn't be an excuse. He should express his feelings to her but he just couldn't.  
  
His ears twiched when he heard her make a step. He immediately turned around, noticing that she was about to fall to the floor. Before she could hit the ground Inuyasha caught her. She fainted.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, sighing in grief. He carried her back to the cabin, staring at her beautiful face on the way.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is too short. And sorry for not updating it until now. Well I guess thats all I have to say. Enjoy...oh and thanx for the nice reviews. 


	4. Last words

His Only Fear  
  
  
  
Rating - R for sexual content in later chapters  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The sun had finally settled as the cresent moon shined.  
  
She laid in her sleeping bag, doing the usual. Sleep.  
  
Inuyasha became more aware of her sickness. He was worried that it wouldn't just take away her energy but her life too.  
  
He sat there, right next to her, for hours waiting for her to open her eyes again. He knew he was just wasting his time. Its been hours since her last awakening. Although to him it was worth the time wasting.  
  
In those same hours he thought hard. Hard enough to give him a headache. He thought about the questions she asked him earlier. Guilt was finally consuming him. Inuyasha felt bad about making her feel as bad as he's feeling now. Was it so hard to show some affection?  
  
At that same moment she asked him those questions he wanted to tell her how much he loved her. But Inuyasha thought she might feel disgusted. 'Why would a beautiful girl, like her, love a half demon like me?'  
  
He brushed her strands of hair away from her closed eyes. She let out a little moan of discomfort. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find that Inuyasha was right beside her, watching her every move. She sat up as Inuyasha began to speak.  
  
"I bet your hungry. Here. Eat." He handed the bowl of ramen to her.  
  
Without hesitation, she picked up the bowl up to her mouth and began to eat slowly.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better..." Inuyasha noticed that she's still upset about earlier. She turned away to look somewhere else, avioding his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha felt a sting in his heart when she avoided his eyes. He wanted to apologize for his rudeness earlier but the words wouldn't come out. He was afraid that his true feelings would show and it might disgust her.  
  
Kagome put the bowl down and began to slowly go back in her sleeping bag to sleep again. After a moment of thought she turned to look at Inuyasha's eyes for the last time as a tear fell from one eye. Inuyasha's eyes widen.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't hide it from you anymore. I feel like I might lose the opportunity to tell you."  
  
"What do you mean you might lose the opportunity?"  
  
"I..I could feel my energy slipping away and yes I've regained them but I can't hold on much longer. My life is hang by a single thread....." More tears started to flow out from her eyes. "I want to tell you the truth...about how I really feel about you.." She took a deep breath. "Just in case I might not make it...I want you to know that I..I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
His jaw dropped this time leaving him with nothing to say. Inuyasha wanted to say those same words in return but, again, the words wouldn't come out. Kagome didn't expect an answer from him. She knew that Inuyasha isn't that type of person who would say "I love you". But as long as she took that preasure away from her chest then she would feel ok.  
  
Inuyasha never looked or felt this depressed since the day Kikyo betrayed him. And he can't afford to lose her too. He'd give up everything, even his life if needed, just to keep her from dying. But what is there left to do?  
  
Its a pity. Kagome is only 15. She's still too young to die. It's a shame that she might not live to bare a child nor to get "experience" from the only one she loved. Hell, she didn't even get her first kiss yet!  
  
He gently wiped her tears away as she closed her eyes. She'd already looked like she was in deep sleep. Inuyasha did what he thought was right. Although, he'd never thought that he would shed a tear to an ordinary human. But he did. He slowly bent down to her ear and wispered something, hoping that she would wake up and remember it.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome..." A tear dropped slowly down to his cheek.  
  
He got up and looked out the window to watch the cresent moon. Suddenly, his ears twiched, noticing that someone or something was outside. He heard voices, more similar to a voice of a child.  
  
Laughing....  
  
How is it possible for children to be here in the middle of nowhere??  
  
Inuyasha growled. He ran outside to see what was going on and find out that there was no one there...  
  
Authors Note: *sigh* Still working on how to end this thing. Sorry, it's probably going to end real soon. ;] 


	5. Losing hope

His Only Fear  
  
  
  
Rating - R for sexual content in later chapters  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Inuyasha let out his gigantic sword. He was aware of what was really out there. If he must fight whatever is out there then he will. He'll do it not for him, but for the protection of Kagome. But he wasn't in the mood to fight. Nothing, but Kagome, was in his mind. He then wouldn't be able to concentrate.  
  
"Who's there!? And what the fuck do u want!?" He growld.  
  
  
  
The laughs continued. Inuyasha was getting angrier by the minute. He really didn't have any time for foolishness. After a while of silence, a voice arose.  
  
  
  
"No need to curse, boy. How unfortunate. You can hear the laughs of my children. Oh, but of course! Your a dog demon." Said the womenly voice.  
  
"You still didn't answer my damn question!" He growled. He wasn't so sure where the voice was coming from. He looked around for a body form but non did he see.  
  
"No patients at all, I see. Inuyasha is your name, correct?"  
  
He did nothing but growl. Why should he respond to some stranger like this? But how would this stranger know his name??  
  
"Hmm...I'll take that as a yes. I'm guessing your still waiting for my answer." Said the bodiness stranger. "I am, indeed, the spirt of this forest. And the laughs you heard before you are my children, my nymphs. They are dwellers of this forest. Though, you are not able to see them or me for that fact."  
  
"I have no care for you or your nymphs." He said while turning around to go back to the cabin. "Just leave us be."  
  
"But you care about Kagome's health, am I right?"  
  
Inuyasha's heart jumped, stopping his movement. He wondered how this...thing knows about Kagome's health. Inuyasha spun around rapidly.  
  
"What do you know about Kagome?! I bet your the one who made her sick!"  
  
Silence broke in between their conversation.  
  
"Yes...I was the one that made her sick."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were burning with anger. He became so confused. Had he done something to anger the spirit of the forest?  
  
"Tell me....Why did you do it. Why didn't you do it to me instead?" Inuyasha bowed his head, trying to hold back his tears of hurt.  
  
"You have trespassed in my territory. Did you think I would let you get away with it?" The voice said in a cocky tone. "And plus, my children are very delicate. I was affraid you would hurt them. I knew you were a demon from the minute you stepped in my forest. And I know that you wouldn't be easily driven away. So I planted a shadow nymph in your beloved Kagome. That shadow nymph is a parasite. It sucks up the energy of the host and eventually kills it once its done feeding. Although, it never took this long to collect the energy. That girl of yours is pretty strong."  
  
"And you think killing Kagome will drive me away from here??" He cried out. Now he was more then angry. This wasn't right at all. Kagome doesn't deserve to die. Not like this. And this spirit has no right to take away the life of an innocent. He would give up his life for her, just to let her live the life that was never completed. "You listen to me, you little bodiless bitch! Your were wrong. Killing Kagome wouldn't drive me away, but instead it would make me stay here. If she doesn't live then I will spend every minute of my life, burning down your fucking forest!"  
  
Silence broke in between them again.  
  
"Now either you cure her now, or every plant in this forest will be burned down and your fucking nymphs won't have a shelter!"  
  
The spirit hesitated. She had no idea a demon would get this mad for a mortal. Although, she was not herself. Spirits aren't suppose to kill. They are suppose to protect. But was killing suppose to be an option to protect? - What have I done?? - the spirit said to herself.  
  
"There...is no way to save her now...." A hesitation. "There was plant called a red lilac that can be used to kill the parasite...but it had already consumed most of her energy already. It is useless now."  
  
  
  
"Then order the parasite to stop consuming her energy!!"  
  
  
  
"It's not that easy! It became too strong. It's no longer under my control."  
  
Inuyasha did nothing but fall to the floor. - She must be lying! I can't lose Kagome. I need her... -  
  
"The only thing that could save her now is herself. She may fight the parasite mentally but I doubt that she will succeed. Like I said, it isn't that easy. Especially for a mortal."  
  
At least there is still hope. If only Inuyasha could do something to help save her.  
  
"If you love her, then I suggest that you spend as much time with her."  
  
  
  
He stood up and turned around to return to the cabin.  
  
"Accept my apology...please." said the voice.  
  
Inuyasha once again stopped his movement and hesitated. He didn't say anything. He couldn't accept it. An apology wasn't enough. The spirit has damaged him way too much. It is taking the only person that could heal him from the broken heart that Kikyo had damaged.  
  
He continued to walk to the cabin.  
  
As he sat beside Kagome, he thought about how rude he'd been to her. He blamed himself for his indecency to her.  
  
He bowed his head to her motionless body, showing a sign of losing all hope.  
  
Authors Note: One or two more chapters to go. Give reviews and tell me if i should continue or not. Thanx! 


	6. A heart broken into peices

His Only Fear  
  
  
  
Rating - R for sexual content in later chapters  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Author's note: lol I just read the reviews you people gave me. I MEANT that since it was gonna end soon, I dunno if i should continue. But I AM still gonna continue this part of the story. Of course it'll have an ending! I can't just end it with out u ppl not knowing if Kagome will die or not. I'm just sayin I'm probably going to do 1 or 2 more chapters. And maybe after that I'll update the whole story, correcting all my grammer mistakes. ^_^ I'm glad ppl actually read my story.  
  
Inuyasha was restless. He couldn't stay in one spot. Either he was in the corner thinking or he's walking back and forth trying to figure out what he could do to to save her. 'There has to be a way!...I can't just let her leave me like this. Dammit! Where is Myouga when you need him!'  
  
He gave up. There isn't anything else he could do even if he would practically do anything to make her live. Inuyasha sat by the corner, using the wall as a back rest. He cupped his face with his hands.  
  
Fate wasn't fair. Here he was, losing the only thing important in his life. Even more than the shards.  
  
Kagome was his world. And yet, even if he loved her more than life itself, he still couldn't confess his love to her.  
  
Worst of all, he'd act like a big jerk to her. Inuyasha was surprised that she'd still love him even if he acted that way. But he wondered. Can Kagome ever compare to Kikyo?  
  
Inuyasha got up and sat beside Kagome. Still deeply asleep, Inuyasha could hear her heartbeat. Although, it was very faint. Long moments have passed, using that time just looking at her face.  
  
Inuyasha silently wispered to her ear, hoping that maybe she will remember it the next day. "I'm...afraid of losing you. Kagome, hang in there."  
  
As he wispered those words, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He, then rested his head with the bag that Kagome would always carry as he laid down next to the sleeping beauty. It only took moments before he had drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Inuyasha moaned as be began to awaken.  
  
As he turned to check up on Kagome, she was gone.....AGAIN.  
  
Inuyasha growled. 'I told her never to leave like that.' He sighed. 'At least she's alive.'  
  
He got up from the matted floor and headed to the spring. He knew, for a fact, that she would be there. Where else would she go?  
  
While walking to the the hot spring, he heard the most beautiful voice. Kagome was humming a sorrowful song, one he had never heard before.  
  
As he reached to the hot spring he hid behind a bush. From there he watched her every move. Kagome continued humming while rinsing herself.  
  
The whole galaxy was now revolving around her. At least, to Inuyasha. She sang so smoothly like how a blur rabbin would sing. He liked her tone just like how he liked her.  
  
Inuyasha noticed a twinkle at the corner of her eye, finding a tear slowly falling down to her cheek. Kagome rapidly wiped it away. She finally stopped humming.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wider when he say the tear fall. Why was she crying?  
  
She spoke up. "You can stop spying on me now, Inuyasha." Her voice was strong again.  
  
He stood up from his spot as fast as he can, quickly turning around and blushed with embarassment.  
  
"I see you've gotten better." He said crossing his arms to his chest.  
  
Kagome looked up, only to see him back against a tree.  
  
"...Yeah. A little bit." She responded.  
  
Now that she's alive and healthy, she's having regrets about her confession. Kagome might go through heartbreak if that subject was brought up again. She knows that Inuyasha would love Kikyo and only Kikyo.  
  
Before Inuyasha came by the spring, she thought about how she's nothing compared to Kikyo. She thought she was more beauiful, more unique and adventurous, and yet a little too uptight. Maybe thats how Inuyasha wants his women. Maybe there is something about her that Kagome doesn't have and makes Inuyasha like her.  
  
But Kagome needed to know. Even if it might hurt here she needs to hear that the only person he loves is Kikyo. She needs to hear it come out of his mouth. But is this the right time to ask?  
  
Silence came between them.  
  
"Inuyasha," she hesitated. "Did you..." Another hesitation. She didn't know how to put this. What if he forgot about her confession? Actually, it would have been better if he forgot. She sighed. "That night, when I told you.....about...you know..." Kagome blushed. "Do you feel the same way I feel about...you?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to respond. Although, he has to give her an answer. He took a while just thinking of what to say. 'Maybe it's the right time to tell her the truth. I mean she already told me and I have no reason not to tell her anymore. She's not disgusted. *sigh* I could do this.'  
  
"Kagome, I..." Inuyasha was still afraid. But why? He has no reason to hide it anymore since she feels the same way.  
  
He had finally gave up. He couldn't tell her. Inuyasha was too use to hiding everything, even in the moments when he's worried about her. How hard was it to just tell???  
  
Moments have passed already and still Inuyasha didnt have an answer.  
  
Kagome was hurt. She shouldn't have asked him.  
  
She figured that he still had feelings for Kikyo.  
  
Hot tears started to well up from her eyes but she wiped them as fast as she could so that Inuyasha wouldn't notice how hurt she is.  
  
She didn't want to make a big deal out of it. But it WAS a big deal. Kagome knew she couldn't just forget about it.  
  
Although, even if she wanted to forget everything it was too hard to.  
  
She slowly got out of of the water and wrapped herself with a towel.  
  
As she started to walk Kagome took a deep breath and spoke. "It's alright if you still have feelings for Kikyo. All you had to do was tell me..." she said in a sorrowful voice. She walked to the cabins direction.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. His jaw dropped wondering why she would think such a thing. As she was walking to the cabin, he grabbed her wrist to protest to her comment. She swung her head and spoke before he could even say a word. "It's ok, Inuyasha. I really don't mind if you still love her." She pulled away from his grip and walked away with one had holding onto the towel and the other to wipe the tear that flowed down her cheek.  
  
Kagome lied. She did mind. But what could she do about it now? All she could do was just forget about everything so at least it wouldn't ruin what is left between them.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't say anything. Kagome was already convinced that he still likes Kikyo even when he doesn't. If only he would just tell her the truth then everything would have been ok. 


	7. To say three simple words

His Only Fear  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating - WARNING! Lemon chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Kagome was getting ready for their next journey. She packed her clothing and her cosmetics that she brought from her era. She couldn't help but think about what happened an hour ago. She didn't know whether to talk to him or to just forget about the whole thing.  
  
It wasn't easy to forget. It isn't easy to forgive either. Kagome sighed in frustration. She was ready to cry. In this exact moment she just wanted to kill herself.  
  
' I should have just gave up that time I was sick. I shouldn't have fought back. There isn't anything to live for anyways.' She sighed again. ' Where the hell is that stupid demon dog. He's been gone for a while already.' She wondered...why should she care about his whereabouts?  
  
As she was packing the last of her clothing, the door opened. Kagome's head turned to see who it was. Of course...Inuyasha.  
  
She turned her head back to her clothing. She didn't want to deal with him. Not now, not ever.  
  
"We're not going. We have to stay here again for the night." He said without emotion. He sat by the corner.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome didn't turn her head to look at him. She kept her eye's on what she was doing.  
  
"It's going to be a new moon tonight. I wouldn't be able to protect you if we get into danger."  
  
'Why do you care about my protection? I'm already injured from a broken heart.' She thought. Her eyes started to get glassy. But before a tear could fall, she closed her eyes trying to hold them back. She didn't respond to his comment. Kagome kept quiet.  
  
Inuyasha noticed she was avoiding him again. He growled in his mind. 'Is she going to be like this forever? Just 'cause I couldn't say what she wanted to hear?' He couldn't help but look at her. ' *sigh* This is all my fault.'  
  
***  
  
The sun finally fell. And the shinning moon didn't appeared that night. When the sun did fall, he went to his human transformation.  
  
As hours passed, all Kagome did was stared at the fire, thinking about her school work. There was nothing else she could think about. Although, she could have thought about Inuyasha but she knew that when she does, Kagome would burst into tears.  
  
Inuyasha did the usual. He sat by the corner, watching her. Her structure, her beauty, her breasts. It was amazing how he could control himself from the first time he met her. If he hadn't used his senses she would have already lost her virginity.  
  
Inuyasha wondered. How come he couldn't say it?? How hard was it to say three words? Kikyo popped into his head. Maybe he still loved her. Maybe he was too commited to her.  
  
The thought of Kikyo brought him a flashback. A flashback of her betrayal.  
  
From that moment he just wanted to forget about her. What she did was unexplainable and her betrayal was unforgiveable.  
  
He heard a voice in his head. He didn't know where it came from but it told him to tell Kagome about his true feelings. He no longer head feelings for Kikyo and therefore those feelings was no longer in his way. As he was about to speak Kagome got up from her seat.  
  
"Wait, Kagome. I have to tell you something."  
  
"Tell me later. I'm going to take a long walk."  
  
"Are you crazy? It's too dark out. What if your in danger?"  
  
"What do you care? Oh, thats right! I'm your "tool" to find those shards! Therefore you can't aford to lose me." Kagome was angry. She couldn't take it so she finally snapped. Inuyasha was confused and hurt. Was all this his work?  
  
"Kagome, it doesn't go that way!"  
  
"Oh? Well then where does it go?" Her voice finally calmed down. "You said it yourself, Inuyasha. You said it when I was still sick...You made it seem like I was nothing but a tool." Kagome grabbed her bag. Was she thinking of going back to the well? In ther dark? All by herself?  
  
Of course Inuyasha wouldn't allow it. But how could he stop her?  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist before she could open the door. He pulled her to the wall, pinning her. Now, he held both wrists to the wall, not letting her to escape. Kagome was struggling to get away from his grip although it didn't help.  
  
"Let me go, Inuyasha."  
  
"Would you just let me talk!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and turned away. She did her best to avoil his eyes.  
  
"Damn it, Kagome! Can you please look at me?! Why are you acting like this!?"  
  
Kagome didn't respond. It was too painfull to look into his eyes again.  
  
Inuaysha sighed in frustration. "Your still upset about what happened in the spring, huh?"  
  
Kagome gathered her courage to look at him by the corner of her eyes, without turning her head.  
  
"But you never gave me the chance to tell you....my true feelings."  
  
Her heart started to pound faster, waiting for him to say the words she always wanted to hear from him. She began to breathe heavier, unsure if he would say those words.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Kagome..."  
  
Kagome's eyes were watery, once again.  
  
"Kagome, I love you." Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know whether to feel happy or relieved.  
  
Kagome couldn't breathe. She was too stunned to even think. But something popped into her head that ruinned the moment. "But what about Kik-"  
  
"She means nothing to me. She did before but that's all gone now. Fifty years ago... she betrayed me."  
  
Inuyasha loosened his grip from Kagome's wrists. As he attempted to walk away, she pulled him into her, forcing him to pin her to the wall. And when that happened she stole a kiss.  
  
Passion overcame them both. She didn't know what more she wanted. Or maybe she did.  
  
She gently pulled away from the kiss. Kagome opened her eyes and found herself getting lost into Inuyasha's golden eyes. More tears fell from her eyes. Inuyasha gently wiped those tears away which made her hug him as tight as possible.  
  
"You should have told me sooner. Then I wouldn't have been going though so much pain." She wispered as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry.." He wispered  
  
Kagome wanted to stay like this forever. But eventually they had to pull away. And when they did, Kagome stroked Inuyasha's cheek. Her hand was warm as can be. Her whole body was warm. No, hott! Was it possible that she is in heat?  
  
It was ironic how a romantic moment would turn into a sexual one.  
  
She pulled him into another kiss but this time it was more passionate than the first. Inuyasha forced his tongue into her mouth, and let it wander. Kagome moved her arms which held his back, pulling him even closer than he already was.  
  
Kagome gasp for air through her nose as Inuyasha's wandering hands went under her skirt. And to return that task she lifted her thigh in between his legs, rubbing it against his erect member. Inuyasha let out a moan.  
  
A kiss was nothing to them now. They wanted more. As they broke the kiss, Kagome led him onto the matted floor. She lay down, giving him the cue to strip her clothes off.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure about this?"  
  
She reached out and kissed him lightly, making that kiss into a response.  
  
Inuyasha stroked over her breast, which gave her shivers. When he finally came down to her skirt, he had no idea how to take it off. So he ripped it off. He then got upset once he saw her underwear. Unfortunatly he ripped that off too. Kagome didn't mind. Good thing she packed more of her clothes.  
  
Inuyasha lowered down to her pleasure point and sniffed it. And as he did so, he licked her, making her gasp in pleasure. He continued and didn't plan to stop any sooner. She taste as good as he imagined. She breathed heavier, stroking Inuyasha's black hair.  
  
After moments have passed, he'd finally stopped. It was Kagome's turn to give pleasure. She gently pushed Inuyasha off of her and attemped to take off all his clothes. Although, she had no luck.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. He took them off himself. And when he stripped it off Kagome's eyes had widen. She never saw something that big. In fact she never saw one in her whole life. Inuyasha gave her a cocky grin and she gave that same grin in return. She lowered her head as she licked his erect member, giving him shivers all over his body. She then bobbed her head as Inuyasha moaned in ecstasy. Before he could even release in her mouth, she stopped, making Inuaysha wimpered in disappointment.  
  
Kagome then trailed kisses from his stomache to his collar bone. Before she could even do anything, he pushed her off, holding her still against the floor. He ripped the rest of her clothes, including her bra.  
  
The sight of her breast made him more horny than he already was. Kagome tried to cover herself up since she wasn't fully developed. But Inuyasha didn't care. To him, she was beautiful in every way. Kagome waited for him to take her now. Although, long moments passed between them. He had paused for quite a while now.  
  
"I can't do this." He got off of her. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Inuyasha, its ok. Really. I want this as much as you do and I can't just throw this opportunity away." Kagome reached out for his hand and held it tight. "Please?"  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw pure love. He gave in. Kagome laid down once again and Inuyasha followed to finish what they started.  
  
He parted her legs and held them up high, allowing himself to enter. Before letting himself in, he looked into Kagome's eyes for her approval. She knotted.  
  
He held his erect member to the opening of her pleasure point and had let it slither between her warm folds. She gasped as pain went throughout her body. Although, it wasn't as bad as she imagined. But its still hurt.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't bear to see her in pain. All those times they were hunting for the Shikon jewels, he had always protected her from pain and suffering. And now he's the one giving her pain. Although, Inuyasha didn't realize she was loving it until she followed with the rhythmic movement.  
  
They were now in the depths of heaven. They were beyond paradise.  
  
The panting, the moaning was all they could hear. Although, those sound were soon to end. They were near to their climax.  
  
Here it was. The moment that was to end their love-making. But before they climax, both opened their eyes, and looked into them for long seconds. And as those seconds passed, they shared an intimate moment that can't be compared with any other times they might have shown affection.  
  
Inuyasha finally released in her. He let out a groan and Kagome let out a loud cry. Panting heavily, he rolled off of her. Kagome could hardly move because of the intensity but she gathered her energy to pull out a blanket out of her bag. As she covered them both, Inuyasha let out his arms and wrapped them around her. He held her tight, and so she did the same. There, they laid, exhausted from all that..you know.  
  
He let Kagome's head rest at the pit of his neck. All the could think about now is the moment they have shared. That was a moment he would never dare to forget.  
  
As Kagome could close her eyes, he spoke.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?" she hardly made a sound but it was loud enough so that Inuyasha could hear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly in surprise. "I love you, too." She smiled to herself as they both drifted into deep slumber.  
  
A/N: Well, my first attempt to write a lemony story. I dunno if i should continue though. I'm out of ideas!!! 


End file.
